Tu Felicidad
by InurouX
Summary: Lo mejor para su Felicidad era ella lo demas no importa


Tu Felicidad

-Terminamos...lo pregunta el moreno sorprendido

-Si es lo mejor

-Por qué.. lo decía el moreno

-Por qué esta relación no nos va a llevar a ninguna parte

-Está segura de lo que quieres hacer

-Basta Bankotsu esto está mal

-Dime porque es que no entiendo tu cambio de actitud hiciste todo lo posible para separarme de ella y ahora q estoy contigo bienes a decirme que te vas lo decía molesto el moreno

-Es que estoy cansada de todo esto tu nunca me llegaras ni a querer siquiera porque todo tu mundo gira en torno a ella y ya no me lo niegues más estás enamorado de ella aunque hice todo para separarlos igual perdí el tiempo porque tú la sigues amando igual estando conmigo por eso eh decidido que terminamos anda decía escondiendo el rostro

-Porque haces esto..

-Lo hago por ti es que acaso no lo entiendes yo lo único que quiero es tu felicidad y sé que tu felicidad no está a mi lado sino al lado de ella además ella te necesita más que nunca

-Gracias por esto y quiero que sepas que no te guardo rencor hasta pronto y quiero que me prometas que serás feliz

-Adiós Sara lo decía el moreno saliendo de la casa de su ex novia…

Bankotsu salió apresurado de arranco su auto y fue auto dirigiéndose a toda prisa al templo donde vive su amada

-Qué quiso decir con que me Kagome me necesita más que nunca le habrá pasado algo… lo decía el ojiazul preocupado

Llego al templo y subió a toda prisa las escaleras al llegar toco la puerta espero hasta que la señora saliera a recibirlo

-Perdone señora Higurashi pero me pondría decir si Kagome se encuentra

-Ella no se encuentra hace como 2 horas que salió rumbo al hospital

-Le sucedio algo...

-No nada malo es que a estado teniendo muchas náuseas y móreos últimamente y se fue a retirar sus estudias seguro que ya estará a punto de llegar

-Gracias Señora iré a buscarla con su permiso

Subió a su auto y se dirigió rumbo al hospital estaba a unas cuadras para llegar al hospital hasta que el semáforo le dio rojo estaba esperando el cambio de luz cuando su vista de dirige al parque que estaba cerca suya y hay encontró a la causante de su preocupación estaciona el auto y se fue directo a ella que estaba sentada en una banca absorta en sus pensamientos y con lágrimas en los ojos

-Que te sucede lo decía el moreno al arrodillarse frente a ella y limpiar sus lagrimas

-Bankotsu que haces aquí lo decía Kagome sorprendida

-Estoy aquí porque te amo y nada ni nadie podrá separarnos lo decía el ojiazul al inclinarse y besar sus labios

\- Y que pasara con Sara lo decía la azabache

-Nada ella decidió terminar conmigo porque se dio cuenta que yo nunca la amaría porque solo te amo a ti mi pequeña

-Ban-Bankotsu lo decía al abrazarlo y acurrucarse en su pecho –Siempre estarás conmigo

-Siempre siempre mi pequeña lo decía al abrazarla luego la separa de él dejando a una Kagome confundida y con la mirada triste pensando que el moreno se había arrepentido de lo que dijo.

Bankotsu se puso a buscar algo en su chaqueta cuando la encontró sonrió y abrió una cajita de terciopelo que contenía un finísimo anillo de plata con las iniciales KyB escritas

-Kagome Higurashi a pesar de todos los momentos buenos a malos que hemos pasado a pesar de las tristezas y alegrías Aceptarías Casarte Conmigo lo decía el moreno a la azabache que estaba más que sorprendida

-Si Bankotsu quiero ser tu esposa lo decía al arrojarse a sus brazos y besarlo con mucha desesperación – Pero hay algo que debes saber y no sé si después de esto me ACEPTES COMO TU ESPOSA lo decía al ocultar su rostro entre su flequillo

-No importa lo que sea lo superaremos juntos lo decía seguro el ojiazul

-Bankotsu yo estoy esperando un hijo tuyo lo decía la azabache esperando la reacción de este que no tarde en mostrarse

\- Gracias gracias mi pequeña me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo mi amor te amo te amo Kagome... Lo decía el moreno al agarrar de la cintura a Kagome y dar vueltas con ella

-Gracias Ban por aceptarnos

-Gracias a ti por darme la oportunidad de ser padre y mejor madre no puede tener mi hijo o hija te amo pequeña

-Te amo Bankotsu lo decía la azabache al juntar sus labios en un dulce beso en el parque bajo un hermoso atardecer

Fin


End file.
